One Last Shot
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: Jughead ran away again and nobody knows where to. Except for Betty who has a feeling that she knows where he is and why. Will she find him and make him come back? Bughead One Shot for my 100 prompts challenge! Find more out about it on my profile! R and Review! :) I do not own anything!


**A.N.:** Hello party people!

My name is Gabrie and I recently started watching Riverdale and I am obsessed! I love pretty much everything about it except for the fact that Archie's dad got killed and I don't know why.

Well, but since I got so obsessed with it I started to write for this show. I have a 100 prompt challenge going on which is mostly for GMW, but also with One Shots from other shows and one of the prompts I'll use for Bughead now.

The prompt is called "Running Away" and I hope you guys like it :)

Let me know in the comments below what you think! :)

If you guys want me to write another Riverdale One Shot for my 100 prompts challenge, check the challenge out on my profile and let me know here which prompt and which pairing! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Jughead ran away again and nobody knows where to. Except for Betty who has a feeling that she knows where he is and why. Will she find him?**

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 _Jughead where are you, bro? You haven't responded to our texts in days. I'm worried about you. -Archie_

 _Come on, Juggie. If you don't come back for us, do it for Betty. She's out of her mind, because of you. Please come back. We all miss you. -Veronica_

 _I know that I can't force you to come back, which I would never ever do, but your girlfriend is missing you and don't do anything you'll regret later. Think about your dad and my ex. -Kevin_

 _Jughead, please come back. I miss you and I don't know what the whole thing with the serpents is supposed to mean, but I still love you. Please come back. -Betty_

The last message really stung. Jughead didn't want to come back. His so called friends didn't even know where he was right now and he wouldn't mind, if it would stay that way. He wasn't that far away, but far enough for them to maybe not find him. He needed the time off. Right now he had no intention of leaving forever. At least not until his dad was still in the same prison. Right now his only intention was to be alone. Like he had always been.

Well, he wasn't completely alone, but he knew that _they_ would leave him alone. At least for now. They owed him. His dad had made sure of that with not saying any names. He knew that he didn't do anything for them and probably wouldn't do, but thanks to his dad... He maybe actually had a home this time. At least that was what he wanted to think it was. For him and everyone else who would probably not miss him, if he stayed here. Maybe at first, but then-

Before he could even finish his thought though he heard someone shouting from the outside, "I don't care who Jughead is or his dad or who any of you are! I want to see my boyfriend!"

At the voice Jughead flinched. He would recognize this voice anywhere in the world at any time, no matter how many times they would've been separated. His anchor in the crazy world of Riverdale that he tried to escape. The one girl who never gave him up and never betrayed him the way anyone else would betray him on a daily basis. She has always been there for him, but he had betrayed her.

But of course she knew where he was. "I want to see Jughead! I don't care what you are saying!" She now almost screamed and this time Jughead jumped up from his chair what made the two other serpents in the room look up a bit surprised. He sighed and walked to the door. Betty wouldn't leave until he would show up and he knew it.

He didn't even really want her to leave. Well, he didn't want her to leave but it was better for her to leave him alone. For both of them and she should know that, too. Of course she didn't care though. It was Betty after all.

So he took a deep breath and opened the door while Betty started shouting again, "I said that- Jug!" She stopped mid sentence as she saw her boyfriend standing there. At least that was what he still was to her and she didn't want it to change. Betty wanted him to come back home. She didn't know how they would make this work, but they would. They were Betty and Jug. They always made it work. Besides that Archie also needed both of them.

"Hey Betty." Jug lamely replied while she threw herself at him and hugged him. Jug hugged her back while sighing inside. He knew that she wanted him to come back even before she came, but- "We miss you. Why did you leave? I was worried sick about you. Since you took that jacket- So many things happened, Jug. Archies dad and- Jug, please come home." She quickly rambled down.

Jug knew all of this. Veronica and Kevin had written him the daily events the past week to make him feel even worse about his choice. Even though Archie had done a lot of stupid things the past weeks, his dad had been Jug's second dad, too and he had grieved his own way, even considering to go to the funeral in 2 days even though he knew that would be risky for him after all, since he would see all of them again.

Jug looked at Betty and at the other Serpents standing behind her. He nodded at them and they walked off, keeping an eye on them though. The boy took a deep breath, holding back the urge to take Betty's hand and comfort her and stated, "I can't come back, Betty. This is not my world. It's yours."

Betty almost rolled her eyes at that comment from Jug. They had had that conversation so many times that it slowly got ridiculous to her. She just wanted him to understand. "No, Jug. This can be our world. This is not your world. It was your dad's world and we both know where this got him. 20 years jail. I'm not saying that he did the wrong thing with being loyal for once, but- This is not your world. Not, if I can't be a part of it."

Jug swallowed and looked at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him, not knowing what to say. She made him feel like everything he tried to tell her was wrong even though the other side of Riverdale felt wrong to him. "Who said that my dad's world can't be mine, too? They saved me with taking me into their circle. I don't have a home, Betty. Not until they took me in."

Betty looked shocked at him. She knew that he had no place to live at at the moment. Archie himself was living with the Lodges which was to her already not a good idea. Not because of Veronica, but because of her mom and her dad who was coming home really soon which could only mean bad things for Archie.

And Archie wasn't the only one without a real home. Cheryl and her mom were living in a small apartment somewhere at the end of Riverdale now with not that much money anymore and a family who doesn't want to help them anymore.

The Blonde shook her head and took Jug's hands. "I know that things are not looking really good right now, but instead of drifting apart we can do this together. We'll find a way. There has to be a way. Together. I don't want to loose any of you." She stated and looked down at their linked hands now. Jug looked stunned at her and after a good minute she finally looked back up again, but then his eyes fell to her hands where there was a bit dried blood again and he had the feeling it was his fault.

"Betty-" He started staring at them, but Betty quickly cut him off with a kiss that caught him off guard, but he kissed back. Her kisses were like poison but at the same time sweet to him. Bittersweet.

As they broke apart after a good 20 minutes she hugged him again and said, "Jug, please come home. I need you. If you don't do it for anyone else, do it for me. We'll find a solution, I promise."

Jug really wanted to believe her once again in that moment. He dind't know how, but he wanted to believe that everything would be okay. Of course he knew that it wouldn't be okay, just because he came back, but Betty's wounded hands once again reminded him that she needed him and he needed her even more. Maybe one last shot wouldn't kill him.

As they broke apart he sighed and then said, "Fine. One last shot."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I know that this isn't a masterpiece, but it's my first try on Riverdale and Bughead, so please be easy on me.

I'm trying to get myself more into the characters, but still struggling a bit right now.

What do you think? Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
